The Reverse Pines
by SilverSnowflake9798
Summary: Ever wanted to meet your exact opposites? The twins didn't. But after playing with magic for as long as they did, what could they have expected? A reverse pines fic, rated K for some violence and scary stuff.
1. Plan B

**HI, this is a reverse pines story as you can probably tell. I tried to write it like how I pictured an actual episode going. The idea for reverse pines isn't mine, and design with original idea all goes to original artists and creators. I would credit them, but there is so many of them I don't know who thought of it first. And I don't own gravity falls…as far as you know. MWAHAHAHA!**

**Oh, and note, in this one there is a human bill cipher that is the twins age along with the regular one who's name is will. The two of them used to be one person, but then they split off when the human one got bored of being evil. It's a long story, I might write a fic on it to explain. If I do I'll reference it in this story later. He won't be in much of this story though, but he's really important to this one so I couldn't take him out. And Stan's brother is in this story! Yay! **

"You'll never get away."

"No," Mabel whimpered.

"You should have listened to me when you had the chance."

"P-please," She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Prepare to die!"

"AHH!" She shrieked, as the red liquid fell all over herself. Then she lay there, dead.

"…"

The sound of clapping erupted in the room.

"Bravo, bravo! That's my girl, good job!" Mabel's eyes flickered open and she grinned, showing off her braces to the crowd while Dipper pulled the fake knife out of her shoulder and threw it to the side. Her brother helped her wipe off the ketchup off of her plain shirt and helped her get up. The two of them held each other's hands and bowed to their little crowd of friends. Grunkle Stan whistled, while Grunkle Stanley (the author) clapped politely in his seat. Wendy and Soos cheered for the whole performance, while Will (**Read authors note) **clapped happily for the blood effect at the end.

"Wow guys, good job," Wendy congratulated them. "You two really have a thing for performances." Mabel shone like a star with happiness, but Dipper just shrugged carelessly as he pulled the fake vampire teeth out of his mouth.

"Yeah, it's fun to do once in a while, but I think this is the last performance the pine twins are going to do this summer."

"Boo!" that was Will.

"Aw come on bro," Soos complained. "You guys are great actors! And the twin turning on twin at the end was a nice touch."

"Heck, it had me at the edge of my seat the whole time," Grunkle Stan revealed. "You two should do performances for the shack. We'd make a fortune!"

"Don't you mean YOU would make a fortune Stan," Stanley confronted.

"Hey, I'd buy them ice-cream for their hard work!" He shrugged. Everyone in the shack's living room rolled their eyes. Except for Soos, who grinned and nodded, very convinced. But both Mabel and Dipper shook their heads.

"Sorry my wonderful fans," Mabel apologized dramatically. "But, tragically, this is the end of our tour. We hope to see you all again…in the afterlife." With a laugh she ended the dramatics and explained, "I wanted to do another performance that actually had a good ending, since my puppet show one ended badly." All of them glared at Will. "But this was more fun."

"Well, too bad," Stanley sighed, getting up from his seat on the ground. "I thought you two were pretty good." Brushing off his worn out jeans he huffed and said, "Whelp. I guess I should be going to see how old Mcucket is doing." Dipper, who had become a bit of an author fan boy since he got there, instantly jumped up at his words.

"Really? What are you going to do? Can I come?" He happily begged. Stanley laughed while Stan sighed and mumbled something about trying to keep his grandkids safe from all the dangerous of the town. Mabel laughed and hugged him for support.

"Maybe next time Dipper. I think you have to work at the shack today, don't you?" At his words Dippers happy mood fell, reminding him of his promise to grunkle Stan to help out at the shop for the rest of the day.

"Hey, is that any way to react to being given the amazing opportunity to work with your grunkle Stan?" there were a few 'meh's' and 'probably's'. "I hate you all. Anyway, back to work everyone! Look alive!" There was a lot of grumbling as everyone got up from where they were sitting and headed over to the advertising area to get to work. Mable pulled off the red blanket that she had used as a cape and hurried to catch up to Will.

"I think that play went really well," Mabel boasted to Will as they went into the shacks gift shop.

"I liked the twins turning evil part," He commented, a snicker slipping on his face. "Heh. Just imagine the pine twins running evil havoc over gravity falls. That would be hilarious!" Mabel laughed and punched him in the arm, making him wince and fall a little bit. He was having such a hard time with his new body, every movement made him stumble and fall.

"WHAAAT? Yeah right. Me and my brother are the best! Sure dipper had those little moments in the past where we thought he might have bene losing his mind and getting all squirrely in the head."

"I can hear you." The both ignored him.

"But we're both angels now! And who would want such amazing people like us to ever turn evil?"

"I can think of a few people," Will suggested, his mind immediately turning to his counterpart, Bill Cipher. Mable stuck out her tongue and made a 'pff'ing sound with her lips.

"Come on! So Dipper fell of the wagon once. Or twice. Maybe will again."

"I am standing right here."

"But he always comes back! Do you really see people as sweet and innocent as us ever turning to the dark side?" She questioned. Wendy took her seat at the counter as she listened in on their conversation.

"Yeah man. I can just not picture their innocent little faces," Mabel smiled at her sweetly. "With the forces of evil." Soos, deciding to join the conversation, went over to Dipper and Mabel and put his arms around both of their shoulders.

"These two have the faces the artists used to mold angels." Mable blushed sweetly while Dipper laughed and told him to shut up, pushing his arm off of him. Will, on the other hand, looked at the group unconvinced.

"I'm not convinced. I used to work with a dream demon, I can picture any of you doing any evil thing." Narrowing his eyes with an evil grin he whispered to Mabel, "Even turning waddles to bacon." She screamed and ran over to her beloved pig and held onto him like his life depended on it. The rest of the group laughed at the idea of Mabel ever hurting the pig that she had worked so hard to get. Will grinned again, with a gleam in his eye that the rest of them hated. He always knew something that the rest of them didn't.

Wendy always shivered when he did that. "Dude, don't do that, it freaks me out. Seriously though, there is no way that I would ever be afraid of anyone who looked like these awesome kids. Heck, the day that I do, I'd start wearing old lady glasses and wear suits to work." Everyone laughed at the idea of Wendy going anywhere without her regular plaid style. Will on the other hand, his yellow eyes started to glow and his smile grew wider than humanly possible.

"oooh, do I smell a deal?"

"What? uh, actually,"

"I'm in! If I can show you an evil Dipper and Mabel that you are afraid of by the end of the week, you've got to come into work one day and wear a suit for a whole 24 hours!" the other's in the group glanced at each other nervously. Though Will didn't have as much power as Bill did, he could still do a lot of damage. And considering what Bill had done when he possessed Dipper, he certainly did NOT want to go through something like that again.

"Uh, you're not going to, like, do something bad to me and Mable are you?" Will had to think about it, but then waved off the idea.

"Yeesh kid, relax!"

"I'm the same age as you." He ignored that.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you! Then I wouldn't be able to see the looks on your faces!" Sometimes they wondered why they dealt with him. Oh yeah, because he gave Mabel all the sparkles she could ever want. Wendy, once that was out of the way, relaxed and leaned forward across the counter.

"Alright. I'll make you a deal." Will grinned and reached out to shake her hand, but Wendy stopped him. "BUT, if I win, you have to stop wearing that top-hat you love and start wearing a regular kid hat." With a yelp Will reached up and grabbed his hat so it wouldn't' disappear. Wendy glared at it like it was the bane of her existence. "That thing is driving me crazy! Kids don't dress like that!"

"Hey, and along with that, you should wear a t-shirt and shorts," Mabel added, poking his yellow suit. Will glared at her for joining in his torture.

"Fine, but then you have to wear an outfit of MY choosing for the day if I win!" Everyone turned to Mabel to see what she would say.

She thought about it for a moment. "Hm…what do you think Waddles?" She turned to her favourite pig. The pig looked up at her and oinked. "I'll take that as a yes." Turning she held out her hand to Will. "You got yourself a deal!"

The boy grinned. Crossing one hand over to shake hers, and the other to shake Wendy's, while Dipper watched with worry and his hands glowed, sealing the deal.

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?" He asked, turning to Soos.

"Dude, when is it ever good?"

…

After a couples of days, the group had all but forgotten the bet. Dipper and Mabel were up in their room, Dipper reading the adventures of Sherlock Holmes while Mabel was enjoying painting funny faces onto Waddles's back. She giggled as she painted a really bad portrait of Dipper in red paint. "Wow, you look so red Dipper." Dipper glanced over his book at her painting, made a face and turned back. Mabel huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Don't you want to try? It's fun!"

"I'm reading." Annoyed, his sister pulled herself onto the bed and started jumping up and down on it.

"Come on! Let's play a game! Let's play a game!" He grunted, trying to keep his balance while reading.

"Go ask Soos or Wendy to play with you, I'm reading!" He reached back and threw a spare pillow at her, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Oof! Humph, you never play games anymore," She grumbled, even though her brother was focused on his book. "I'd let you pick the game! We could even play that scrambles game!"

"You mean scrabble?"

"Yeah, that one,"

She was going to suggest something else, but as she did the door was kicked open in a flash. Both of the twins jumped up to see the blond haired boy grinning from ear to ear. "Who wants to play a game?" Mabel brightened while Dipper groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Bad timing Will."

"Perfect," Will grinned, walking into the room with something tucked under his arm. He pointed at Mabel with the grin never leaving his face. "Shooting Star, be ready to eat your words!" Once he was in the centre of the room he took what he had out from under his arm and set it in the middle of the floor. Curious, Dipper set his book on his night table while Mabel crawled over so she was sitting next to Will. It looked like a flat plank of wood, but it was covered with a red curtain. Dipper leaned over the bed so that he could see it.

"What is it?" When Will grinned up at him he could almost see his fangs growing.

"My end of the deal." Mabel's mouth dropped open.

"What? NO way!" She shivered in horror imagining what kind of thing Will would make her wear. Whatever it was, it would likely be yellow. And fancy.

Dipper on the other hand, looked at the thing on the ground sceptically. "How is THAT going to make us look scary? What, you got some of Mabel's pictures from when she was still learning how to use makeup?" Both of the twins shivered remembering those days. She'd accidentally used to much waterproof mascara, and it didn't come off for days. Some of it would smudge and her eyes were turned black, bringing horror to whoever was around her.

"Huh, I should find those! But no, this is WAY cooler than some old photos!" With a yank, he drew back the curtain to reveal-a mirror.

"…Not getting the punchline here," Dipper divulged, sighing and flipping back on his bed. Will's frown turned to a frown.

"Oh, I get it," Mabel gasped as she looked down at herself in the mirror. "It's that we already ARE as evil as we are going to get! Haha!" She laughed as she punched Will in the shoulder, making him cough a little. "Nice try Will, but I don't think this qualifies as a win."

Will wasn't happy with them downplaying his idea. "What? No, you don't get it! It's not a mirror doofus's, it's a portal!" Instantly Dipper sprang up from his bed.

"Want to run that by me again," He asked cautiously.

"Aw come on Will, no more portals! Don't you know our family has a bad history with them?" She reminded him, thinking back to her uncle's mind, and the portal grunkle Stan had made, and sometimes she even thought of the bottomless pit as a creepy portal. "The pines and Portals. We are archenemies," she hissed, very serious. Getting down on her hands she got her face so close to the mirror so she was staring directly into her reflections eye. "We will never see eye to eye. Never." Dipper and Will glanced at each other sceptically. Will was about to say something, but Dipper shook his head at him. _Just roll with it. _

Shrugging that off Will continued, "Come on you two, don't be so negative!" Standing up so he could do a formal introduction, he cleared his throat and pointed to the mirror. "Ever heard of something called the looking glass? Well this is my version of it! It's called, 'the reverse mirror.' Named after you're truly. There's a whole 'nother world in this mirror, where everything is the opposite of what it is here!" With magic he made his cane appear out of thin air and sent it spinning around in the air. "So something bad, becomes good. And something good becomes…" He waited for the twins to answer. Mabel was too busy fixing her hair with the reflection, but Dipper understood completely.

"Something bad." Will grinned and nodded. "So you're trying to find an evil version of us in the mirror that people are afraid of, because no one could be afraid of us right now, right?"

"Right you are pine tree!" Will laughed, leaning on his cane in a cocky fashion. "Come on folks, let's hear the applause!" neither of the twins responded. "What, no one?" They glanced at each other, than shook their heads. "Tough crowd."

Mabel poked at the mirror as if waiting for a white rabbit to jump through. "So, what, everything's supposed to be backwards? Like, even our names? Would I be called something like, labem? That could get confusing." Will rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Hm, that's a good point. Here, I'll change it." using his magic he sent a sparkle of magic into the mirror. After a moment the scene changed all the writing went back to normal. "There!"

Taking a careful step closer, Dipper glanced deeper into the mirror. It looked just like any plain old mirror to him. His reflection was the same, except the writing had been turned around because of Wills magic. Other than that though, same old Mable. Same old Dipper. "Dude, I don't see anything," He told Will. The boy frowned and went on the ground so he could look at the side of the mirror. He picking it up and leaning it against one of the beds so it got all of them in the image, but nothing changed. Even Will tried going in front of it, but his reflection was the same as him.

"Maybe it's broken," Mabel suggested, patting her friend on the back supportively.

Dipper, now completely into the mystery of the magic mirror, leaned closer to it. "Are you sure you got the right one? Where did you get this anyway?"

"Let's just say I know a guy," He answered inattentively, tapping on the mirror. "Huh. I thought you were just supposed to look at it and they would appear out of nowhere." He took a step back so he could see all of the mirror and the two twins standing in front of it. Confused, he tried to sort it out in his head. Mabel was glaring daggers at her reflection, even growling at it a bit. Dipper was watching Will with a puzzled expression. _Hm…I wonder if I was supposed to send them THROUGH the mirror instead_. Glancing at the twins, he wondered it they would be willing to try it…only one way to find out!

"So, let's try plan B!"

"Wait, what-,"

Was all Dipper managed to say when Will got both of the twins by the shoulders and pushed them into the mirror. Both of the twins yelled, expecting to hit their heads and crash the glass. But instead, when they came into full contact with the mirror, it changed like quicksand. The two of them screamed as they were pulled in the mirror, gasping and searching for a way out. The image of their room got fainter and fainter, until they could see nothing but Will's surprised face staring back at them. Then they were gone.

"…Wahoo to plan b!" Will congratulated himself as he kicked at the ground happily. "That was fun. I told you so Mabel! Now why don't you two kids come out of their so we can tell Red just who one this little bet?" there was no answer from the mirror. Will frowned. "Hey! Pine Tree! Shooting Star!" There was no answer. "What, can't you hear me?" Realizing that he was all alone, Will started getting bored. Besides, if the twins couldn't come back, who would prove that he had won his bet? "Guys? I'm coming in!" He called, even though they couldn't hear him. Reaching forward he tried jumping into the glass.

Except for him, he really did just hit his head.

"OW! Human pain! It's not fun!" He wailed, rubbing his head. A horrible feeling came upon him when he realized he couldn't get in. what if Mabel and Dipper couldn't get out? "Uh-oh."

His panicked thoughts were cut short and replaced by different ones when he heard a knocking at the door. "Dudes, dinner is ready!" he knocked again and Will jumped at the sound. Frantically Will looked around him for some kind of escape.

"A-ah, don't come in!" Will called using Mabel's voice. "I-I'm busy! I'm, uh," he searched through Mabel's things to try and find some kind of distraction. "I'm reading…twinkle ponies wish list?" He spoke, his last words coming out as a question.

Soos was just as confused as he was, but knew their uncles wouldn't care. "Come on dudes, I made tacos!

"Really? Oh boy!" Will yipped, then quickly covered his mouth. He'd sounded like himself than. Soos caught on before Will could defend himself.

The door opened to reveal Soos as he was asking, "Will, what are you doing in here," But his voice trailed off. He saw Will. He saw the room all in one piece. He saw a big mirror. He saw two beds, both very messy, and painting tools all around with Dippers favourite book on the night table. But no Dipper or Mabel. Just a very sheepish and worried looking Will. "Dudes! What happened?"

"…We went with plan B?"


	2. Reverse Arch-Enemies

Reverse-arch-enemies

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BLARGGGGGGGG!" Dipper turned and glanced at his sister who giggled and continued her strange screaming. He rolled his eyes, then resumed screaming.

"AHHHH," Except this time, his screams were stopped halfway through, when instead of floating through the air he hit something. Hard. "Ouch!" He complained pulling himself up into a sitting position while Mabel grumbled and rubbed her shoulder. _Stupid Will, _Dipper growled in his head. _Note to self: dye all of Will's cloths pink. _

"Muh…" She groaned to herself. "Where are some puffy stickers when you need them?" Dipper didn't pay attention to her, pulling himself to his feet to see what he had hit. It looked like they had fallen in any random place in the forest. At least he hoped they had. He never knew with portals. Come on Will, there was a reason they didn't like to use portals! They were evil! Even time travel was a worried area for them.

Considering how familiar the forest looked, he thought the portal hadn't worked. Okay, it had transported them outside, so he gave him credit for that, but that's about it. There was still the grass that looked like no one bothered to cut it. The trees all grew the same height and were the same kind that he remembered. Even the pair of squirrels that Mabel had tried to force to get married were trying to kill each other in the trees. Actually, were they trying to kill each other? He could never really tell. Maybe they were just trying to kill Mabel.

"Ugh, where are we? Isn't this just the forest out behind the shack?"

"I think so," Dipper answered, taking a few steps out into the forest to be safe. Nothing blew up. "Will must have got the wrong mirror or something."

"Ha!" Mabel fist bumped the air in triumph. "I win! I wonder what hat I should make Will wear. Ooh, I should make him wear one of your hats for the summer!"

Dipper raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "My hat?" He reached up and touched the rim. "What's wrong with my hat?"

Mabel refused to meet his eyes. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong with your hat." She pursed her lips as he kept staring at her. "….Nothing…."

"Whatever. Let's just get back to the shack before Soos assumes that we fell into the bottomless pit and goes searching for us. Again." The last time that he had done that, Stan had made both of them wait next to it until he came back. In the middle of the night. Mabel nodded and jumped up gleefully as she went to follow her brother.

As the two of them headed on their way to the shack, Dipper noticed something pink in the bushes. "What the?" He reached down and picked it up. To their surprise it turned out to be a pink scrunchy. "Mabel, you didn't tell me that you lost a scrunchy in the forest." But when he turned to give it back to her, she raised her hands in defense.

"Uh-uh Dipper. That's not mine. I have all my hair pieces organized, named and accounted for." Reaching into the pocket on her skirt she pulled out a blue head band. "I always keep Edmond here in case of emergencies. Besides, I don't wear scrunches anymore! My headbands have taken over this head." Vaguely Dipper remembered his sister saying something like that. It was a different hair piece every summer.

"Huh. I didn't think anyone else hung out in these woods other than us." Checking the hair piece he noticed a few things. "Hey, it's pretty clean. It was probably dropped recently." Mabel came over to examine it, her footsteps overshadowing the shuffling of feet in the background.

"Then we should bring it back!" Dipper just laughed.

"What? Other than you, who would go searching for a hair piece in the middle of the forest?" Just as he said that, he heard the sound of feet shuffling. Close by.

"Sounds like someone does." Both of the twins yelped, and jumped behind a nearby tree. Breathing heavily they both glanced out nervously to try and find the source of the sound. it could have easily been a squirrel! Or a dear! Or a gnome. They could deal with gnomes. "What should we do?"

"I…we need to face it. Come on Mabel, on the count of three, we jump out and corner it." Mabel looked absolutely terrified, but with a courage that should have been impossible for a 12 year old to have **(Seriously, these kids face dinosaurs and don't even get a nightmare? Come one!)** Nodded and prepared to jump. "Okay, ready? One. Two."

"THREE!" They both yelled, jumping out in unison to find their attacker. The ones who stood on the other side of the tree recoiled and jumped away in shock. And once they saw them, so did they.

"Gideon?" Dipper asked. Mabel screamed and pointed to the second one.

"Ah! It's my arch enemy, Pacifica!" getting into what looked like a fighting position, she narrowed her eyes at her and hissed. "Don't worry. I have been training. Throw all the insults that you want at me Pacifica! I'm ready!" Pacifica starred at her. Then, instead of an insult, she just screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

Mabel paused. "Okay, I got nothing."

"Please don't hurt us," Pacifica screamed, falling on his back in fear. "We didn't mean to bother you! Honest!"

"Y-yeah! We were just wandering around, we promise not to tell anyone that you were here!" Gideon agreed, taking a few cautious steps back. The twins both turned to each other in complete confusion. Did they just hear what they think they heard?

"Wait, did you two just say you were scared of us?"

"C-course we are! I swear, we just want to get my scrunchy back! That's all." Mabel's mouth dropped open as Pacifica snatched the scrunchy out of Dipper's hands.

"You own something that is not made of diamonds?" This time Pacifica and Gideon looked at them like they were crazy.

"Uh, yeah!" She blew off the bits of dirt from it, brushed it off and then pulled her hair into a ponytail. Both Dipper and Mabel watched in awe. Pacifica raised her eyebrow at them in a mutual confusion. "Hey, what are you wearing?" Dipper blinked at them.

"Us? What are you wearing?" Pacifica's super expensive clothes were gone, as well as Gideon's baby blue suit. Instead, Pacifica wore a brightly coloured pink and turquoise jacket with a t-shirt that had a smile on the front, big funky earrings, no makeup, red and orange stripped tights under her blue shorts and big red rubber boots. Gideon had on some white cargo pants, an orange shirt and a blue vest that looked a lot like Dippers. It freaked him out a bit. Was he copying him?

Pacifica and Gideon both looked down at themselves, not seeing anything different. "We're wearing what we always wear! This is the same thing we always wear!" Gideon waved his hand at their cloths. "If anyone is weird it's you! What kind of a hat is that? A pine tree? A shooting star?"

"Shooting stars are nature's gifts to the world!" Mabel yelled at him as realization dawned on Dipper. "And my clothes are way better than yours! At least, the ones that you usually wear. Actually, you've got some pretty cool cloths today. I like the jacket," She pondered, pointing to Pacifica's jacket.

To their surprise, Pacifica actually thanked her. "Hey, thanks! I dyed it myself," She told her as she stretched out the edges. Gideon though quickly hushed her into silence.

"Pacifica, she's just making fun of you!" Pacifica covered her mouth in horror.

"What? No I wasn't! What are you even doing here, you should be in jail?" Gideon looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Me? What did I do? You two are the ones who should be in jail by the way that you treat people!"

"No way! You tried to destroy us and throw us off a cliff!" But Gideon didn't show any recognition to her words. "What, do the words, 'giant robot,' not mean anything to you?"

Shaken and confused, he shook his head. "No. No, not really." Mabel made a face.

"Wait, way what now?" But Dipper interrupted her, turning her so that she could face him.

"Whoa Mabel, I think Will's plan really worked. I think we are in an alternate universe!"

"Whaaat? No way! Just from jumping through a mirror?" But Dipper looked very convinced. Gideon on the other side pondered his words quizzically.

"Hm. an alternate universe?" Thinking carefully, he reached into his vest, mumbling. "I think I read something like that in me,"

"Journal!" Dipper and him both said at the same time. They looked up, and were shocked to see that they were both carrying the same journals in their hands. The only difference was that Gideon's had only four fingers while Dippers still held his grunkle's brothers six fingered symbol. The two girls gasped when they saw it.

Pacifica pointed to Dipper's in shock. "Hey, you have the same number as Gideon's! B-but…I thought your journal was number 1 and 2?" that was all the confirmation that Dipper needed. The world that they were in wasn't the one that they knew.

Shaking his head he held the book up in proof. "Well that's not the one that we have. And you guys aren't supposed to have number three. At least," He reversed his attention to his sister. "The versions of you that WE know don't have that one." Mabel's face lit up in surprise when she finally understood what he was saying.

"Holy guacamole! We actually made it to another world!" At first it looked like she was going to be very excited and start doing a happy dance. But then as her thoughts trailed off she realized what it meant. "Aw, dang it! That means Will might win the bet!" she grumbled and stomped at the floor in frustration.

Gideon and Pacifica looked at each other. "Um…Would you care to explain what the heck is going on?"

"Allow me," Dipper began with authority in his voice. "See, we come from a different universe! Our friend made a bet that he could find a scary version of us, so he found this mirror that he called, 'the looking glass.' And if my assumptions are correct, when he pushed us through it he sent us to a world where all the people in this world are completely different! Which is why you aren't wearing your stupid blue suit and you actual have affordable clothes. And you should believe this because…um…" Dipper's voice started faltering. "Well we look probably nothing like what the other one looks like, and…um…we're acting weird?" He finished a question. The two across from them glanced at each other, absorbing his words. Quietly he whispered to Mabel, "Do you think they bought it?" Mabel shook her head.

"Yeah, I can buy that story."

"What? Really?" Dipper asked skeptically. Pacifica just shrugged carelessly.

"Trust me. We've seen WAY weirder things than this."

"And it's the only explanation for you to have such amazing style," Pacifica added, gesturing to Mabel's triangle earrings. Mabel blushed and posed so she could show off her earrings.

"Ooh, merci mon ami!" The two of them laughed. Once they had established that they weren't enemies the group all moved closer so they could talk to each other easier. Mable and Pacifica went on to complement each other's cloths and style while Gideon and Dipper examined the differences in each other.

"Wow, your hair is not gelled up. It looks…well, it's a lot shorter than I thought. And hey, you lost the accent!"

"Gosh, it's strange to hear you talking so normal. By the way, what does your book say? I wonder if it would apply to the same things in our world."

"Oh yeah man! If it does, maybe it will help me get even closer to the big secret in gravity falls!" Both of them beamed at each other. Never before did Dipper ever believe that he would be smiling at his arch enemy. If anyone had told him that, he would have laughed sarcastically, than called soos to get the broom and make them go away.

To the side though, the girls came up with a different plan. "It's like, SO awesome that we have the same cloths style! Wow, we should do something about this!" Mabel took a moment to think about it. Than her face beamed.

"Girl, you know what this means!" Mabel said gleefully. When Dipper heard that, his blood ran cold.

"No."

Pacifica grinned widely, getting just as pumped up as Mabel was. "I think I've got the same idea."

Gideon shivered a little. "Pacifica, no."

"Let's,"

"No,"

"Go,"

"NO,"

"SHOPPING!" The two new friends screamed in unison to the mall. Gideon face slapped himself while Dipper groaned. The two of them had only blinked, and the next thing they knew they were dragged into a mall. At least Will's magic seemed to still be working. All of the store's words were written in the right way. It would have been confusing if he had to call everyone by their backwards names. Labem? That would have been confusing.

Dipper wasn't as excited as his sister. "Mabel, are you serious? We come to a completely opposite world that we could explore, and you want to go shopping?" Both of the girls turned back to him with big grins on their faces.

"Heck yeah!" Pacifica boomed. Even her style of speaking was different, Dipper noted. "When you've got a friend with such obvious style, what else are you supposed to do?"

"Other than compare the mysteries that could possible save or destroy the world you mean?" Gideon grumbled, uncomfortable with all of the people around them. Pacific decided not to pay any attention to him.

"Come on, let's go to my favourite store! It's called Cold Subject!" Mabel grinned as she led the group over to the room. As they walked, Dipper decided to take the chance to ask some of his own questions.

"Hey, so, what is gravity falls like? Is it still a small town with a lot of mysteries?" Gideon gave Dipper a surprised look.

"That's what your world is like? How interesting. Well, we do have a lot of mysteries, but this is not a small town! Just look around at the mall!" Dipper hadn't paid attention to it before, but once he got the chance, he realized that it was huge! The falls had a new layer of white paint, with a fancy carpet and really cool stores.

"Huh. That's pretty cool." He saw that one of the stores was selling nothing but plastic straws. "Weird, but cool."

"Blarg. That's boring stuff. But I want to the most important part!" Dipper frowned, trying to figure out what his sister was talking about. Than it occurred to him what she was saying.

"The other us!"

"Is Waddles a puppy in this world!" Mabel yelled at the same time. "Oh, actually, that's pretty cool to, let's go with that one."

"Um," Pacifica hesitated, "I ah, don't know if you really want to know." Dipper's eyes narrowed, remembering how afraid they had been when they had first seen them. They shouted things like, don't hurt me, and acted like they were going to kill them. That wasn't encouraging. Especially since the reason Will had sent them to that world was because he was trying to find a scary version of them.

"So, what are they like?" Pacifica and Gideon glanced at each other nervously. But Mabel, luckily for them, just laughed it off.

"Aw come on Dipper, who cares? They are probably creeps, considering how awesome we are!" She laughed, posing like a bird in the middle of the hallway. Dipper thought that that was debatable. But now distracted, Mabel changed course. "Pacifica, these guys are a bore. I'll race you to the store with the twinkliest lights!" The Pacifica that they knew would have called her a weirdo with stupid hair. But that pacifica grinned just as excited.

The two of them, without any warning, burst from their spots and started running through the store, competing for the best light up one. "Mabel, wait!" Dipper called to his sister, and he and Gideon ran to try and catch up to them.

Just as they left the entrance, a big black limousine came to the front doors. The window opened, and two pairs of glowing blue eyes shone through them. The boy in the limo slammed his book shut, while the girl grinned to show her braces off to the world. Lazily the boy turned back to the girl.

"We are here. If you get lost, I'm not coming after you." The girl laughed, stepping out as the chauffer opened the door for her.

"Do not worry brother. You'll be able to find me easily. Just follow the sound of people screaming," She suggested, walking away and into the story. The boy slipped out of the vehicle and rolled his eyes.

"Just like last time."

**Ugh. I don't like how this chapter turned out. Oh well. I hope you guys liked it! thanks for reading! **


End file.
